looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Warners Meet the Tramp Robber
The Warners Meet the Tramp Robber is the second segment of the twenty-fourth episode of Season 3 of The New Looney Tunes Show, starring The Warner Siblings. Plot Secret agents Warners have been given a mission by The Chief to track down a tramp robber whose been stealing money, jewelry and gold from all over Burbank. Characters *Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively) *The Chief (voiced by Mark Hamill, guest star) *Tramp Robber (voiced by Billy West) *Chicken Boo (vocal effects by Frank Welker) Credits *'Writers:' *'Storyboard Artists:' *'Directors:' Quotes * "Don't worry, siblings. We'll capture that tramp robber guy and bring him to justice or we'll die trying! Or try dying! Or do some tie-dying!" - Yakko Warner. * "This is a stick-up, everybody! Put your hands up in the air! (the bank tellers put their hands up in the air) Now hand over the dough or I'll shoot!" - Tramp Robber. * "Good morning, Agents Y, W and D. A bank robbery is in progress and the Tramp Robber is up to no good. Get right on it." - The Chief. * "We hear you loud and clear, Chief. (to Wakko and Dot) Isn't that right, sibs?" - Yakko Warner. * "(unison) Right!" - Wakko and Dot Warner. *"(with a British accent) Oh, Yakko, old chap! I... I..." - Tramp Robber. *"Don't "ol' chap" me! You took advantage of the people! Not to mention all the items in Burbank that you stole" - Yakko Warner. *"(dropping the accent) Look, it's not what you think..." - Tramp Robber. *"Even your charming British accent... was a lie! How could you?" - Dot Warner. *"Yeah, about that. Well, you see... Look out! It's Baloney the Dinosaur!" - Tramp Robber. *"Hit the dirt!" - Yakko Warner. *"Blast! He duped us. And we fell for it like a couple of scared little puppies (Wakko whimpers like a dog)" - Yakko Warner. *"You're a dirty, dirty liar! And your pants are on fire!" - Dot Warner. *"Whoa!" - Wakko Warner. *"And... and you go jump up and touch a telephone wire! That's what a dirty liar you are!" - Dot Warner. *"Settle down, sister sibling. We'll handle this" - Yakko Warner. *"Thanks. Some of those things she said were really hurtful" - Tramp Robber. *"Mister, you're just entering a world of hurt! Wakko, hurt options" - Yakko Warner. *"The Roman doggy maul?" - Wakko Warner. *"Possibly. Go on" - Yakko Warner. *"The Harpo Marx gookie face?" - Wakko Warner. *"Intriguing" - Yakko Warner. *"The Canadian pummeling rage of death?" - Wakko Warner. *"Bingo! Sibs, we have a winner. Fellow Agent Boo, do the honors" - Yakko Warner. Trivia *The Tramp Robber is a humanified caricature of the one-shot raccoon character from an earlier segment, ''The Raccoon Who Came to Robbing''. *The Tramp Robber sounds similar to Phillip J. Fry from Futurama. Gallery human_raccoon.png|The Tramp Robber. Category:Episodes Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:The New Looney Tunes Show episodes